


my eyes beheld an eerie sight

by SafelyCapricious



Series: things you find in a graveyard [20]
Category: Sky High (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Post-Canon, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 09:10:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21116291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SafelyCapricious/pseuds/SafelyCapricious
Summary: “Magenta,” Layla protests for approximately the tenth time in two minutes, “I really can’t stay long. I have homework and —“Magenta jabs uncomfortably close to her eye with the eyeliner and Layla decides to take it as the warning that it very clearly is and stops speaking as Magenta finishes drawing on her face.“It’ll be fun!” she says as she caps her eyeliner. “Everyone will be there, and it’s been so long since we’ve seen you anyways."





	my eyes beheld an eerie sight

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Monster Mash, because tis the season my dudes. 
> 
> This is for day 20 of my attempt at fictober. I regret so many of my choices, but I'm kinda digging the cute halloween fluff, so I hope ya'll were looking for more of that and I hope you enjoy it!

The life of a Super Hero is a busy one, with very few opportunities for days off. 

Except for Halloween, of course. 

Halloween has been considered a neutral day between Super Villains and Super Heroes since back in 1988 when Senior Sinister was brought down by an actual ten-year-old in a very convincing Master Lightning costume. 

(Other reasons for the cease fire included the fact that it became very confusing for everyone involved when Supers weren’t wearing their normal costumes and so it was hard for each side to anticipate the moves and, well, also the problems with de-aging guns and a multitude of the same costume running around.) 

So Layla can’t be surprised when Magenta shows up to drag her to a party — but she can protest. She is, after all, only a part time Super Hero as she is getting her degree in Conservation Ecology, and she has a class she has to attend the next day. 

“Magenta,” Layla protests for approximately the tenth time in two minutes, “I really can’t stay long. I have homework and —“ 

Magenta jabs uncomfortably close to her eye with the eyeliner and Layla decides to take it as the warning that it very clearly is and stops speaking as Magenta finishes drawing on her face. 

“It’ll be fun!” she says as she caps her eyeliner. “Everyone will be there, and it’s been so long since we’ve seen you anyways — Will has been moping like mad since he thinks you’re avoiding him because of the break up and —“ 

“We’ve been broken up for two years! And he has not — you’re —“ This time Magenta shuts her up by covering her mouth with a hand and grinning at her muffled objections. 

“Besides, it’s fun to dress up as fictional villains and I didn’t want to be alone!” She claws at the air with her black gloved hand and Layla sighs and her shoulders slump. Magenta takes this as the sign of acceptance it is and lowers her other gloved hand. “I’m just sad I couldn’t find someone to be Harley.” 

Layla rolls her eyes, “Even I know there are going to be about a million Harley’s running around this year, I’m sure we can kidnap one for some photos if we must.” 

“We must!” Magenta chimes, before wrapping her hand around Layla’s wrist and dragging her out the door. 

***

The party is, Layla will admit, not as bad as she was expecting. There is alcohol, and even though she’s not yet twenty-one, well, Super Heroes don’t get that many days off and — the alcohol helps make what would otherwise be awkward small talk seem like something actually interesting. Or, at least, it makes her less aware of her own awkwardness. 

She’s already left a smacking green kiss on Will’s cheek, and she’s chatting with some guy — she thinks his superpowers are water related? like he can breathe underwater? Or something. He was a year behind them and she should probably remember his name but she doesn’t even though he introduced himself like ten minutes before — when she hears a familiar voice behind her. 

She’s already turning around before he’s finished asking, “Dr. Isley I presume?” 

She throws herself into his arms before her brain has completely parsed his costume, but as soon as she realizes she bursts into laughter. He’s warm around her, still one of the best huggers even in a synthetic suit, and he laughs with her for a moment. She presses a kiss to his cheek where it’s revealed by the mask, leaving a green lip print behind, then pulls back to smile up at him. 

“Mr. Wayne,” she returns, smiling up into Warren’s laughing eyes. 

“You’re a little drunk, hippie,” he says, fondly, as he wraps an arm around her shoulders and starts to lead her somewhere. 

“I have applied a small amount of liquid social lubricant, but I can still grow a tree in a straight line — thank you very much,” she returns with a pout. But then he’s laughing at her and she can’t help but smile. His laughter has become less rare these days, but it’s still something she treasures, remembering back when trying to get even a sincere smile from him was like pulling teeth but significantly more rewarding. 

“You have a Harley I should be returning you to?” he asks as he finishes guiding her into the kitchen, grabs a glass from a shelf and fills it with water from the fridge. 

She takes it from him and starts to drink, well aware of the importance of hydration, as she tries to puzzle through his words. “Magenta found a few Harley’s for us to take pictures with, on the walk over, but I don’t think there are any at the party. Magenta’s Catwoman! We should definitely get a picture together!” 

Warren takes her cup when she’s emptied it and refills it. She’s not sure she needs _that_ much water, but she takes it when he holds it out. “Poison Ivy and Harley are dating in the comics, I just meant — is there _someone_ I need to be returning you to?” 

She blinks at him for a moment, and has an immediate flashback to Magenta asking her if she thought any of the Harley’s they’d found had been hot and — “Oh,” she says, and curses the fact that she can feel her cheeks heating, “No? I mean — I’m not — I haven’t been — I came with Magenta but we’re not — I mean she’s lovely but I don’t think —“ She decides to down the second glass of water to save herself from babbling. “No.” she says, firmly, as she hands the glass back to him. 

He nods and puts the glass down on the counter. “Okay.” 

“How have you been?” she asks when the silence has stretched awkwardly for a moment, and then, still a little braver for her liquid courage, shakes her head and changes her mind before he can answer. “No, you know what, I wanna dance with you and you’re gonna dance with me.” 

“Okay?” he says, thrown, as she grabs his hand and drags him towards the small crowd that is bobbing and shimmying to the monster mash in the corner. 

Magenta’s there and as soon as she sees Warren’s costume she bursts into loud laughter and the plan to dance has to be momentarily postponed for a truly ridiculous number of photos to be taken. 

“I was hoping to find you a Harley,” Magenta says and she shoves the two of them to the dance floor after, “And I don’t _really_ ship Poison Ivy and Batman but ya’know what? You guys make it work, I support you.” She stares at Warren who stares back, bemused, for a moment before nodding decisively. “Unless we find a Harley hotter than flame boy over here, but that seems like it’ll be hard.” 

Warren scowls at her beaming face. “I hate you,” he says flatly, and then pulls Layla close to dance. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you have things to say then come say them to me [on tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/capriciouswrites). 
> 
> I had a super busy day and do have an ask I haven't answered yet, so if that's you then just sit tight and I am thinking about it furiously but I'm gonna go to sleep instead of answer it tonight. <strike> I am so tired</strike>


End file.
